


The Howl of the Ocean

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Argents are pirate bounty hunters, Captain Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Treasure Hunting, pirate, pirate-au, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(my first Sterek fic) Captain Derek Hale is the pirate captain of The Howl of the Ocean, he and his motley crew have been after the Lunar Treasure for a while now, but in order to find it they need to collect all nine pieces of the Lunar Treasure Map. So when Captain Derek happens to come across the last few pieces of the map, he thought he could simply steal it, but he was wrong because the map come's along with a young man named Stiles. Stiles is the son of a naval captain who can't seem to shut up or sit still, he isn't afraid to stand up to the growling captain, appoints himself the ships cook, has notes about the map and the treasure, and he is also worming his way into the hearts of his crew and the captain. Is treasure the only thing out there on the high sea or is there more? Find out when you come and set sail with the crew of The Howl of the Ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howl of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> things might change here and there.

Captain Derek Hale of the ship The Howl of the Ocean was currently sneaking through the dark room, he had ordered his crew to stay aboard the ship, while he got another piece of the map to the lunar treasure, since the map was separated into nine parts and he and his crew only had six parts of the map. The lunar treasure was said to be the biggest treasure there was, filled with ill-gotten gain of other pirates plunders, and with this treasure he and his crew could finally settle down and relax. Suddenly in the dark of the room a small lantern shone and then Derek heard the tell tale click of a small pocket pistol and felt it being pressed against the back of his skull.   
“Who are you?” Came the soft voice. Derek could hear the shake in the voice but the gun didn’t waver an inch. Who ever held the gun to his head Derek gave him credit. Raising his hands slowly Derek knew he had to play it cool. “Sorry, I must have the wrong room.”  
“Bullshit.” Came the voice. “You were sneaking around the room like a thief.” The body pressed himself close to Derek’s long leather black coat, he could tell that there was a height difference between him and the man holding the gun. “You were looking something, maybe a piece of the lunar treasure map.” Derek’s eyebrows shot up; they were nearly hidden under his hat, but allowed a cool smirk to cross his face even if the person behind him couldn’t see it.   
“And if I was here for that.” Derek was mentally counting slowly to ten in his head.   
“You can go and sleep in Davy Jones Locker. The information I have about that map and those pieces are mine.” Derek felt the gun falter ever so slightly. “Shit.” The man behind him cursed and Derek took the opportunity to swing around and knock the pocket pistol out of the man’s hand and tackled him to the floor, pinning the smaller body under his.   
“Map pieces now.” Derek snarled to a young pale looking face, not as young as the cabin boy Isaac, but definitely younger then him.   
“Get off of me.” The man was struggling underneath him.  
“I want those pieces of the map.” Derek snarled.  
“Snarl all you want, that won’t make me give you the map pieces.” Derek was about to say something when the door was kicked open.   
“Captain they found us. We need to leave now.” A male voice shot out just as the sound of canon fire could be heard, and one canon was shot right into the room destroying a large chunk of it, causing all the occupants to tumble.   
“Scott. You still there?” Derek asked getting up and snatching his hat back up, the young man with the map pieces was busy collecting some items from the room and stuffing him in a small bag looking like he was gonna make a run for it, and in a flash Derek grabbed the man’s arm in a vice grip not allowing him to leave.   
“Yes Captain. The crew is fighting them off as best we can, but we need to go.” Scott called out looking at the man his captain was holding.   
“Go Scott,” Derek called out. “I’ll see you at the ship and get the crew ready to leave port.” Derek watched as his ships carpenter and surgeon ran out of the room. “Now you.”  
“Stiles.” Interrupting the captain before he began to speak.   
“Stiles,” Derek growled out. “you have three simple choices, you come with me and my crew, you stay here after giving me the pieces to the map, or I kill you and take the map pieces.”   
“If you want this map, and everything that goes with it I’m gonna make sure you damn well earn it.” Stiles shouted over the gunfire and screaming, Derek was once again impressed at the cheek that Stiles had, and was about to say something when a smokepot was fired into the room causing the room to explode and that cause the captain to yank Stiles closer to him and brace for the fall. 

Landing hard to the pavement of the ground Derek groaned in pain at the impact but he had dealt with worse in his life, then took notice his arms were no longer around Stiles waist, there was no way in hell he was letting him go. Reaching over for his hat and then quick as he could he shot up along with Stiles. A bullet zipped by them nearly clipping both in the ear, then the shouts of “Stop pirate scum.” And “He has someone with him.” Was all Derek heard as he dragged Stiles along, sure he could stop them, but why waste time getting out his sword named Alpha for pathetic fools, there was only one person who deserved to meet Alpha’s sharp point, but that point was moot currently since they were so close to the docks.   
“There she is The Howl of the Ocean.” Derek pointed out

**Author's Note:**

> end of part one. I might continue I might not. Tell me what you think, this is my first Sterek and Teen Wolf fic ever. Sorry if its short I mean really short but its a first attempt and I want to take it slow. So let me know if I did well or leave a review ( any advice is welcome about what you think of the story or how I'm handling the characters would be welcomed, but if its about grammar please send me a private message)


End file.
